Just a bud
by ArtistBee
Summary: Sakura Haruno has been best friends with Ino Yamanaka since they were kids. These two girls did everything together. But as time goes by Sakura starts to question herself if this love for her best friend is even more than that? Can she over come these feelings? Or these feelings are all just mid-leading? so far an INOSAKU STORY. but may have some upcoming love triangles as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction story. So please be gentle but hey hopefully y'all enjoy it! So, with that let's get the story started! (:**

 **{ I DON'T Own none of the characters of Naruto, they all belong to its respectful creator Kishimoto. }**

Chapter 1: "Ino"

"A flower is meaningless unless it's blooms, right? And it could grow into… a flower even more beautiful than a cosmos."

"Ino… thank you…! I... I... um..."

"SAKURA! Wake up! You overslept! You're going to be late for school! Ino-chan, is here waiting for you. So, I suggest you hurry it up missy!"

Ugh… that voice must be no other than my mother. She always over react to everything. I turn around and see the clock saying it's 7:55 a.m. You see it's not even that late, plus Ino wouldn't mind waiting. WAIT. IT'S 7:55. BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY INO IS HERE?

"SHIT!" I jumped out my bed and got ready as soon as possible. I'm not the type of person to slack off and oversleep, but somehow that dream of Ino always seem to throw me off. Can't explain why, it just does. Not meaning in a bad way, it's just weird how fussy I get after that dream. It's like I just want to stay there forever.

Ino Yamanaka. She been my best friend since we were kids. She has such a nice warm feeling atmosphere around her that made me feel so good. To me, she was the definition of perfect. She had it all, the whole package! She was cute, strong, fashionable, and very kind.

I sighed, and tie up the red ribbon around my pink hair. This red ribbon, was the thing that started the friendship between Ino and I. Ino gave it to me after a group of bullies picked on me because the size of my forehead. Ever since, this red piece of string gain up my confidence.

"Geez, Sakura! You sure do take your precious time huh? The more you take I might just leave you behind." Ino said while giving me warm smile.

"Ino… Right! Let's go!" I said, running towards her.

As we both walked out my house, today seem such a nice day. The sun was bright as ever, but the wind seems so fresh and chilly. Just the way I liked it.

"So, Sakura what were you thinking about, that took you so long?" Ino asked.

"Huh? Oh! It was nothing, I just happen to had overslept that's all." I responded with a nervous laugh.

"Hmm, don't tell me, you were thinking about the beloved Sasuke-kun right?" Ino said with such huge smile.

"What?! No, not even close. I just told you, I just happen to overslept that's all." I replied. Seriously, Me think of him? Not even a chance.

"What! He one of the hottest guy in the school! He's so cute, I can eat him for dinner!" Ino said with such excitement in her eyes.

"You see, this why he ignores you" I laughed. It's kind of funny seeing her like this all over the Uchiha.

"Ugh! Don't even start Sakura! He will be mines one day just you wait!" Ino said by giving me huge hug. "Besides, you be my best braid maid once Sasuke-kun and I get married! Oh, Oh! Hopefully by that time you and Naruto have already declared yall's love to each other!" Ino said with such huge grin on her face.

"Ugh! Eh?! You're crazy! Naruto and I are just friends! He just my closest guy friend I have." I yelled back letting go of her hug. Seriously, can a girl and guy just be friends without people thinking they're a couple?

"Hmm, whatever you say, Sakura! But Naruto loves you, so who knows what the future holds?" Ino laughed.

"Whatever! Now c'mon Ino! We're running late!" I said walking off.

"OH! So now you're in such a hurry! What? Ready to see your "Prince Charming Naruto!" Ino said as her laughter grew louder.

"No, but if we're late to school, you won't be able to see your precious Sasuke-kun." I said giving her grin. Mocking her, I know this what get her moving.

"Well, if you put it that way! You're right!" Ino said grabbing my hand as we both ran to school together.

"Ino?! Wait! You're going to fast!"

"Hurry up, slow poke! C'mon keep up!" Ino said laughing.

Hand to hand. As we went together to school. I liked this feeling somehow, I honestly did. So much that I return her a smile. Being by her side made me happy. It's like nothing else seem to matter. Thanks to her, I'm still here today, smiling with her, and sharing memories with her. My best friend that I love and cherish deeply.

My love for my best friend…

Or was that love even more…

 **OKAY! That was the end of chapter 1. Hope yall like it! This is my first story ever, so I may be a little rough here, but hopefully yall like it. :D**

 **So far this is mostly a InoSaku story but I made add a little twist not sure. Maybe some love triangles :} but anyways who knows! Teehee.**


	2. P-partners!

**Well Hello there! This Chapter I will start to introduce to more characters and add some background information as well! And oh the** _Italic letters_ **Is actually Inner Sakura expressing her true feelings.**

 **( I Don't own none of the characters of Naruto they all belong to respectful owner Kishimoto )**

 **So then, let the story begin! {:**

* * *

Chapter 2: "P-partners?!"

Eventually we made to school about five minutes late, but that's okay, it was only **five** minutes.

Ino and I were students of Konoha High School. Second year students, one more year and we be graduates. Wow, time goes by so fast in high school, it just amazes me.

"Well Sakura, were late, but hey! We probably lost a pound because of that run!" Ino laughed.

"Eh?! But your skinny!" I yelled back. _Ino body was perfect! She doesn't need change a thing._

"True! But I got to keep my body good and top shape! Now, let's go before Kakashi-sensei gives us huge paper about being late to class" Ino said grabbing my hand. _This feeling… what is this?_

She's right. I totally forgot about Kakashi-sensei's late policy. Which I found it _**ironic**_ since he been mostly late to many occasions. Last year, he was late for our end of the year school field trip. The bus driver was so mad, to the point he was about to leave! We thought for a moment Kakashi-sensei ditched us, or something came up, but I have already gotten the feeling he was going to be late. But lucky Kakashi-sensei is a smooth talker, and eventually convinced the bus driver to take us. Never truly understand why, Kakashi-sensei was always so late. Eventually, everyone had good time, especially Ino. She couldn't stop talking about how Sasuke catch her when she was about to fall with food tray. She describes it as her "Prince Charming" saving her. But she seem so happy, that her smile seem so perfect.

 ***Flashback***

"Wow! I'm surprised we actually here, since the bus driver didn't want to take us no more." Tenten said.

"Right, I was already having doubts at first, but you know Kakashi-sensei is pretty good smooth talk people." I said grabbing my plate of food.

"Y-yes, I'm g-glad all of us our here t-too." Hinata said. Our end of year school trip was to go to a water park, for all of us to relax and have a good time. Which I honestly wanted to get a good swim as well.

"Where do you guys want to sit?" Ino asked.

"Hm, how about over there? The table in right." Temari pointed.

"Oh! That's a good spot!" Ino giggled.

"Hey, after the food goes down let's go down to the water waves I heard the boys are trying to do a prank on Kakashi-sensei." I said.

"W-what?! Oh, we can't miss that! We must hurry up and− "

"INO, WATCH OUT" I yelled. Oh no, she about to bump into…

"Huh? W-what?" Ino said as she looked up and saw…

"S-sasuke?!" Ino said. Her face was red as hell, like a tomato.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, as he was holding her as long with his other hand holding her food tray.

"U-um y-yes, thank you, Sasuke-kun." Ino blushed as he helps her get up.

"Hmph." Sasuke nodded, as he walks way. Ino googling eye towards him, something inside me, felt _jealously._

 ***End of Flashback***

Ino and I made it to class, but we know what we were expecting since we were late. Kakashi Hatake Room 207 English class. "Ready Sakura." Ino asked me with a nervous smile. "Right behind ya." I said with a smile.

"OH HEY! Kakashi-sensei! Sorry were late, Sakura and I saw a cute boy and we danced!" Ino said with a nervous laugh. _Seriously Ino, what the fuck excuse was that?!_

The whole class began to laugh at Ino's joke. "Eh. Ino trying to be the class clown today? I see Sakura is embarrassed as ever, catch a seat you two." Kakashi-sensei said as he pointed at our seats.

Ino and I didn't sit together during this class period, since we had assigned seats, but lucky we sat close to each other. Ino seated next to Shikamaru Nara, the boy was lazy as ever! But surprising very smart. Probably smarter than me. While me, I was seated next to my best guy friend, Naruto Uzumaki. The only guy friend that understands me. He was such an amazing person, and NO I don't see Naruto in that way. He just my precious friend of mine. Heh, I find it funny how Ino and Naruto are like my two favorite blondes. _Favorite blonde huh?_

"Sakura-chan? How come your late?" Naruto asked with concern.

"Oh. You know just happen to overslept that's all" I said laughing nervously.

"Ah. I see! I mean you really shouldn't be thinking about me to much at night, if that's the case you can always call me, if you miss me that much." Naruto laughed.

"Perv!" I said giving him small kick under the table.

"OW!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto? Sakura? Is there a problem?" Kakashi-sensei asked. As he stops writing in the board.

"N-Nothing! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and I reply laughing nervously.

"Oh. Right then. Before, I forget I'm giving yall's a group project. You must write a report with your partner that you I have assigned." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Wouldn't it be great if we were paired up together?" Naruto said giving me his signature chessy smile of his.

"Of course, besides, I may make you do all the work!" I laughed.

"Geez, Sakura-chan that's cold." Naruto said, crossing his hand over his chest. Couldn't help be giving him small laugh.

"Okay, class be quiet as I call the names you be paired with." Kakashi-sensei said as he begins reading the names.

Naruto and Shikamaru.

Kiba and Sai.

Lee and Tenten.

Sakura and Sasuke.

Ino and Hinata.

Shino and Choji.

Temari and Kankuro.

Gaara and Neji.

Those will be your partners, for this class project which will due within two weeks." Kakashi-sensei said.

 _Wait?! What, I'm paired with Sasuke?! No this can't be_ _ **Shannaro!**_ I looked over at Ino who looked kinda bummed since she wasn't paired with Sasuke. I Really wanted to be paired with Ino deep inside me but…

"Aw, I wasn't paired with Sakura-chan." Naruto whined.

"This is going to be such a drag." Shikamaru yawned.

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata mumbled.

"C'MON! TENTEN LET'S US SHOW OUR CLASS THAT WILL HAVE THE BEST PROJECT EVER!" Lee scream.

"Lee! Settle down your too loud!" Tenten said.

"Wait, kakashi-sensei what is the class project going to be about?" Sai asked.

"Oh, right! That will be discussed tomorrow at class." Kakashi-sensei said. And with that bell rang.

Just great, I'm paired up with Sasuke Uchiha. Just my luck…

* * *

 **End. Of Chapter 2, Hope yall enjoyed.**


End file.
